The Human and Her Valkyrie
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: The adventures of Tamsin and Kenzi...Summary sucks (Let's hope the story doesn't) ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi **

**Author's Note: Enjoy! :) P.S...Had some fun and made up a few things in this story, just cause I could.**

Ch 1

Tamsin groaned, making her way into the Dal after a long and stressful day.

Tamsin shook her head, taking a seat at the bar. " _Understatement of the century...well, at least I've finally gotten my memories back."_

"Trick, let me have a..." The blonde trailed off, noticing the man unusually not behind the bar.

The blonde rose a questioning eyebrow, looking around and noticing she was the only one at the bar.

Tamsin sighed, turning on the stool and slouching against the bar. "Just great." She muttered irritably.

"Hey! You!"

Tamsin quickly shot up from her position on the bar in high alert of the voice that seemed to be shouting in her ear right next to her.

Standing up, Tamsin turned around noticing brunette man, slightly shorter than her, looking at her in a alarm.

 _"Dark Fae...what the h*ll...?"_

That look alone, immediately set the blonde on edge.

"Your...Y-Your Tamsin, right?"

Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed, giving the man an 'Obviously' look.

"Look, I was looking for the women with the brown hair, brown eyes, the Succubus. You know her right?" The strange man rushed out quickly, hands flailing all over the place.

Tamsin immediately relaxed, rolling her eyes at the man, and sitting back on the stool. "Yeah, I know her and sorry to tell you but the succu-slut isn't here at the moment."

The man shook his head, urgently. "Well-well I've seen her in here before, I know it. She used to claim the little human-"

 _"Kenzi..."_

Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed once again, a little bit more on edge again.

"Her name is Kenzi." The blonde cut in.

"Yeah, her." The man rushed out, moving in a little closer, eyes flickering across the room. "You know her too, I've seen you with her before, Kenzi she-"

Tamsin instantly stood, from her place at the stool. "So this is not about Bo at all?" She grabbed the man by the collar, pinning him against the bar. " _What_ do you want with Kenzi?" Growled the Valkyrie, narrowing her eyes at the fae, not willing to use her powers just yet.

"Woah! Chill, dude!"

"I'm _not_ gonna ask again, _'Dude'._ " The Valkyrie's face darkened slightly, showing her protective side.

"Ok, okay!" The man rushed out immediately, catching on. "I-I don't want any trouble, I just, I just wanted to warn you that your friend, Kenzi, she's in trouble."

Tamsin visibly swallowed, face going back to normal.

The blonde felt her heart beat speed up, skipping numerous beats a second.

"W-what about her?"

The mans hesitation definitely didn't sit well with the Valkyrie.

 **"Tell me!"** She growled tightening her grip on the mans shirt.

"Okay! They-they have her, back-back there." The man pointed behind them.

Tamsin turning her back to see a huge crowd of fae, surrounding something around the pool table.

 _"How could I have not noticed that?"_

Letting go of the mans shirt, the Valkyrie edged over to the huge surrounding crowd, breaking through.

The Valkyrie's breath hitched as familiar beautiful sparkling eyes meant hers.

"Tamsin!" The slight gothic brunette tried, struggling to breath as a arm was immediately wrapped around her throat from behind.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Valkyrie. Here to save Bo's pet once again, are you?"

Tamsin immediately cringed at the raspy voice, she knew that voice and If not before, definitely not fond of it now.

Tamsin stepped forward, only getting the crowd to emerge slightly. "Let her _go_ , Thomas."

The man only chuckled slightly, amused at the situation. "Sorry Tamsin but I heard little Mackenzie here is up for the market, can you believe it, the Succubus was stupid enough to unclaimed her."

 _"Can't argue with that."_

"She's _ours_ now, Tamsin."

The Valkyrie immediately growled after the statement, fists clenching at her sides.

"Oh, someone's angry...one more step Valkyrie and the human goes snap."

Tamsin's steps immediately stopped at the threat.

"That's what I thought."

Thomas's eyebrows rose as he watched the Valkyrie almost shaking in anger.

"Ahh, So this isn't about protecting the little human to get in the Succubus's pants?" He paused, reading her, a smirk spreading a crossed his face. "Oh, this is classic! You're in love with her aren't you? She's your mate? Huh, never would've guessed the all great and mighty warrior, _Tamsin_ would ever be tied down or at least want to be..." His eyes narrowed. "Valkyrie's aren't made to love."

"Love?" The small whisper came out of the usually upbeat brunette being held captive, eyes burning through Tamsin's, though the blonde refused to make eye contact.

"Thomas...I swear. Let her go, right now or you _will_ regret it, I promise you."

The man only chuckled once more. "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

This time the leggy brunette's eyes widened in fear for another reason as the crowd started stepping closer, surrounding them once more but all looking towards the Valkyrie.

 _"Tamsin..."_

"So what's it gonna be? Huh, Valkyrie? Leave?...or fight?"

This time Tamsin's eyes did meet the brunette's who shook her head in response, tears already making there way down her cheeks.

Tamsin ignored the brunette clearly mouthing 'No' to her and moved a little closer.

The small brunette now struggled in the arms of her captive. "Tamsin! Tamsin, please! Don't-Don't-"

A blinding bright light immediately emerged from the Valkyrie's chest, blinding the men, setting fire to most, but the Valkyrie made sure as to not let it touch the little human, she'd fallen in love with.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi's screech could be heard through the crowed and Tamsin immediately made her way through, standing in front of the brunette with her eyes closed.

"I'm here, Kenz." The blonde assured. "Keep your eyes closed." The Valkyrie immediately felt a smaller body being wrapped around hers as Kenzi relaxed in her arms.

"Tamsin, what are you doing?"

The blonde chuckled, a bit sadly. "Saving your a*s, short stuff...but I need you to let go of me."

Kenzi only clung tighter to the blonde. "Why?" The brunette muffled into her shoulder.

The Valkyrie sighed. "Cause you need to get out of here before this light wears off, I don't have much energy left."

The brunette in her arms immediately stiffened. "No! No way! Tamsin, I'm not leaving you here, they'll kill you!"

"I'll be fine-"

"No you _won't_ \- I _know_ you're lying Tamsin, eyes closed or not." The brunette clung almost impossibly more to the blonde.

The Valkyrie sighed. "Kenzi...I was planning on telling you this myself but Thomas is right, you know? I _do_ love you and I _won't_ leave you here. I promised Bo at one time that I'd lay down my life for you and I _meant it_ , not for her but for me...for you Kenz."

The Valkyrie heard the human whimper. "Please, don't do this Tamsin..."

"Kenzi, I have too." The Valkyrie gently moved away the reluctantly removed brunette, tears streaming down the humans face.

"Tamsin, don't make me...please."

"I love you, Kenzi." And with that there was a touch to the brunette's forehead.

"Wait- Tamsin! I-

-(Back at the Clubhouse/Crack Shack)-

"...love you..." The brunette opening her eyes and breathed in looking around her surroundings. "...too." She whispered.

The human rushed over to her phone she'd left on the couch. "No...no...no, Get Bo...Get Bo, Get Bo." She'd muttered like a mantra, clicking the number on speed dial and putting it up to her ear.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up-Bo!"

 _"Kenzi, What the h*ll? You know it's me and Lauren's night, what-"_

"Bo, You have to help Tamsin! We were at the Dal and these guys, fae, and Tamsin she came and told them to back the f*ck off but they wouldn't let me go and so she did this Valkyrie thing and then I-but she told me-she made me go and I had no choice and now-"

 _"Woah. Kenz, calm down, what happened?"_

The human took in a deep breath, tearing up panicking. "Bo! There's no time to explain, just-just please get down to the Dal and fast." The brunette hesitated. "Bo, please...you have to help her, she's all alone."

She heard the Succubus sigh worriedly over the phone. _"Okay."_

The brunette quickly hung up the phone, throwing it over the couch and rushing her way to the door.

 _"What the h*ll is she thinking? I have to-"_

"Eeee!" She screeched, as the barrier in the door way flamed up against her.

"Son of a b*tch! Tamsin!...how the h*ll did she even do this?"

 _"Only supposed to be used on Dark Fae..."_ Kenzi touched her forehead, groaning. _"Her touch...but how?"_

The human recited the man's...Thomas's words in her head.

 _"You're in love with her aren't you? She's your mate?"_

 _"She's...I'm her mate...I-I'm Tamsin's..."_ A small smile spread across the brunette's features as she leaned against the clubhouse walls.

 _"I do love you and I won't leave you here."_

 _"I love you, Kenzi."_

 _"Wait- Tamsin! I-_

 _..._

 _"Tamsin..."_ The brunette frowned, the floor was the only thing to catch her tears.

 _"Please be okay, Tam Tam. Please...I love you too."_

 **Author's Note: Hope you Enjoyed! I promise more Tamsin/Kenzi in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi **

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! ;)**

Ch 2

Tamsin groaned as Bo helped her into the hallway and to the front of her and Kenzi's shared apartment, arm around the Succubus's shoulders, leaning against her for support. "Ugh...easy, Succubus. I do _not_ need another injury today."

"Yeah, well you should of thought of that before trying to fight off all those fae, Valkyrie or not, you and me both know that was a suicide mission, where's my thanks for saving your a*s by the way?"

The Valkyrie groaned and squeezed her eyes shut in pain as the shorter brunette hit her arm against the wall yet again. "Mm...I'll send you my hospital bill."

The Succubus snorted, removing the property in her doorway keeping Dark Fae out before helping the blonde into the apartment. "Why aren't you healing anyway?" The brunette sputtered as one of the Valkyrie's wings hit her in the face. "And _why_ won't you put your wings away?"

Tamsin sighed. "I _can't,_ I don't have the strength anymore and it hurts like h*ll, that's also why I can't heal yet."

"So, what? You need sex-"

"No!" Tamsin shook her head urgently, the only thing on her body that didn't hurt...much. "I'm not like you I just need sleep..."

Bo snorted. "...Hey, where is Kenz anyway? Where'd you send her?"

The blonde took in her surroundings. "I sent her here, I don't-I don't know...shes supposed to be-

The Succubus shook her head at the slight panicking blonde.

"Yeah, subtlety, _definitely_ not your strong suit..." The brunette looked towards the couch. "On the couch, Tamsin."

The blonde's eyes skipped towards the couch to see the slightly leggy gothic brunette women, lying on the couch on her side, sleeping.

The Valkyrie took in a relieved breath and gave the Succubus a pointed look causing Bo to roll her eyes, trudging the blonde over towards the couch.

Stopping in front of the couch, Bo looked over towards the taller women. "You think you're okay to stand on your own?"

"Yeah, I got it...thanks." Tamsin steadied herself to the ground on both feet, leaning off of the brunette.

Tamsin's feature's softened as her eyes flew over the brunette lying on the couch, making sure she was fine.

"Oh, Kenz..." The blonde winced as she bent slightly to tuck a piece of hair behind the humans ear.

Bo's eyebrows rose.

"Ok, so you know you're dead when she wakes up, right? I mean, she doesn't want you to know it but she already worries sick about you when your on fae cases but this..."

Tamsin smirked slightly, tuning out still running her hands through Kenzi's hair.

 _"Oh, So half-pint_ _ **does**_ _worry about me, Huh?"_

"Tamsin..."

Tamsin stiffened and froze along with Bo at the whispered moan escaping the sleeping beauties's lips.

"And...that's my cue. " Bo swiftly grabbed her jacket up off the couch, moving past Tamsin to cover her best friend more with the throw cover laid across the couch before making her way towards the door, leaving the Valkyrie bewildered if not slightly panicked beside the couch.

"Wait, you're leaving me here? What if she wakes up angry or hysterical or something?"

Swinging open the door, the Succubus smirked.

"Have you seen b*tch when she's angry, I'm _definitely_ not gonna be here for that." She paused. "I'm sure she won't hurt you..." Her eyes traveled over to the human. "...too bad, you're still recovering."

"And when I'm not?"

The Succubus stepped outside of the door, swinging it behind her in amusement. "Then, good luck." And with that the door shut behind her, creating silence in the appointed apartment.

Tamsin shook her head, running her hands through the brunette's hair once again before taking a seat beside the sleeping women's legs at the end of the couch.

"I love you, Kenz...don't kill me." Muttered the Valkyrie, laying back and closing her eyes.

-(Two Hours Later)-

Kenzi arose from her sleep, groaning tiredly, standing from the couch her stretching her legs.

"Mm...What? Why am I...?" The brunette trailed off as memories came back of the day's events, a dreaded look covering her features. "Oh no, Tamsin...how could I have fallen asleep!?" Kenzi ranted frustratedly, turning back towards the couch and-

"Oh my god, Tamsin!"

The sleeping Valkyrie jumped immediately and Kenzi could have sworn it was five feet in the air off the couch, in a panic. "What!? Wh-ahh..." Adrenaline wearing off the Valkyrie immensely as she dropped back down in pain, wings hitting the back of the couch. "Ohh...Sh*t."

"Tamsin!" Kenzi screeched, rushing over to the blonde in alarm, sitting beside of her on the couch. "Tamsin, what happened?"

A small pained grin formed at the Valkyrie's lips. "Well hello to you too, short stuff."

"Tamsin..." Warned the small brunette, hands covering the blonde's that were holding her side in pain.

"Okay, okay. I'm kidding." The blonde paused."It just..hurts." The blonde closed her eyes, breathing in.

Kenzi's eyes widened. "Hurts? Hurts where?"

The blonde's eyes opened, looking into the human's. "Would you believe me if I said _everywhere?"_ The blonde groaned, sitting up slightly with the help of Kenzi. "I thought sleep would help but apparently..." Tamsin checked her watch, leaning back against the couch, uncomfortably with her wings. "...two hours won't do me any good."

Looking over towards the human, Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed as she watched Kenzi's eyes widening in amazement rapidly.

"What?"

"Your...Your wings." The brunette leaned over a little more. "I didn't notice them before...can-can I touch them...?"

"Uh...sure."

Kenzi reached over hesitantly, stroking the feathers on the Valkyrie's back lovingly.

Tamsin only laughed lightly at the delicacy, before playfully nudging the brunette. "Awesome, aren't they? I have to say, the fae chicks _do_ dig them, just as much as humans...well you."

Kenzi's giggle could be heard, echoing through the crack shack. "They do, do they?"

"Mhm..."

The brunette sighed, smile fading off the face of the human slowly, hand sliding from the blonde's wings and back into her lap.

"So, _why_ aren't you healing?" The brunette paused, down to a whisper. "Is this a sex thing-"

"No!" The Valkyrie cleared her throat, nervously. "No, why do you and Bo think _that_?...I just...I need sleep, I'm tired and I can't...well my wings won't go away."

A small smile spread across the brunette's face. "So...so you're fine, then? You just need...rest, and you'll be fine."

The hopeful smile on the human's face caused the Valkyrie's insides to turn, in the good way.

"Yeah...of course, I'll be fine. I promise." The blonde's hand covered Kenzi's in her lap, looking over at her tiredly.

Kenzi's eyes searched hers worriedly for a few seconds before reluctantly nodding okay, standing up from the couch and laying Tamsin back down on it, on her back.

The brunette's eyebrows rose as she watched the Valkyrie's eyes closed.

"Isn't that...uncomfortable?" Kenzi referred to her wings.

"Very." Muttered the blonde numbly, eyes still closed, extracting a small worried sigh from the human above her.

"I'll be fine, Kenz."

Leaning over the couch, the brunette left a kiss to the blonde's forehead before leaning back up and moving in towards the kitchen to occupy herself.

"You better be."

-(Couple Hours Later)-

Tamsin roused from her sleep with full force, as good as new, the blonde stood from the couch stretching her back and legs before a grin made its way on to her face.

"Ha! I'm back!"

 _"Now to get rid of these wings."_

The wings were quickly folding back into the crescent like holes in her back. The Valkyrie had long since gotten used to their uncomfortable feeling.

 _"Ok, now. To find Kenzi."_

The blonde with wayy to much energy took the stairs two at a time, and finally found the direction of the brunette's room, leaning against the door way, the Valkyrie took a deep breath.

 _"Ok. Conversation starter...Conversation starter..."_

"Have you ever wondered who exactly discovered milk?" She walked even closer into the room, looking down at the surprised human laying horizontal on her bed. "And you know, just what the h*ll was he doing with that cow to begin with?"

An automatic grin fell upon the brunette's lips, looking up at the blonde. "Mm...you're right, poor cow." Kenzi stood up, arms wrapping themselves around the blonde's neck. "Maybe he woke up one morning and thought if calfs can do it, so can I."

"Mm...maybe." The Valkyrie laughed softly, wrapping her arms around the shorter women's waist in return.

A ghost of a smile was left on Kenzi's lips as she examined the blonde. "So...how are you feeling?"

"Better, much much better. Like, jump off the walls better, run a marathon, _and_ lift a car full of sumo wrestlers better, so ultimately...good as new."

"Good."

Tamsin immediately relaxed at the reassuring adjective. "Right...So you're not angry, then?"

There was a pause.

"No, I'm not angry." And with that The brunette broke their embrace, grabbing a magazine on her bedside and lying back vertically on her bed.

Tamsin flinched at the blunt stoic in the brunette's voice.

The Valkyrie awkwardly hovered over the bed, shoving her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Uh...are you sure? Cause-"

"I am." The brunette deadpanned, not looking up at the blonde.

Tamsin huffed, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside of the brunette's legs.

Awkward, Uncomfortable, Tensioning

silence.

There was f*cking awkward silence.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. _"Oh, f*ck it."_

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"Tamsin..."

"No." The Valkyrie stood up frantically, turning around to look down at the woman. "You _are_ angry, I f*cked up and now you're angry, just say it."

"Tamsin-"

"Say it!"

"Ok!" The brunette stood up abruptly from the bed, advancing on the blonde. "Fine!" Her eyes burned into the Valkyrie's angrily, tears threatening to spill. "You're right! I _am_ angry, how could you do that to me!?"

The Valkyrie stepped back from the cornering woman. "Do what to you!? I saved your life. I had to protect you, and wether you like it or not, you're my mate and-

" **No**. You didn't _have_ to do anything, Tamsin do you have any idea what could've happened, what you could've done! What's wrong with you!? Do the words 'final life cycle' mean anything to you!? You could have died! Tamsin." The tears now streamed freely down the humans face, pointing in accusing finger at the Valkyrie. "You could have died and-" The brunette choked in tears, legs giving out from under her and Tamsin's arms immediately wrapped around the small humans form, catching her.

"Sh, sh, sh. I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Kenz, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just- I was just trying to protect you."

Tamsin wound her arms tighter around the sniffling brunette in her arms.

"I'm sorry too." Kenzi muffled into the Valkyrie's shoulder, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to overreact like that...I just...love you, and I _won't_ lose you Tamsin, not like I've lost everything and everyone else, I can't."

The Valkyrie immediately pulled away from the brunette, keeping her within arm distance, lifting her chin. "Hey, come on don't talk like that." The blonde wiped a tear from the human's cheek as she looked up at her. "You are _not_ gonna lose me, _ever._ I promise...I'll always find you Kenz."

The human merely nodded, slightly convinced before burrowing back into the blonde's comforting arms. "But-"

"Immortal anymore or not, I can't live without you either." Tamsin reassured the brunette clinging to her neck. "Valhalla, remember? I'll find you there and I won't have t-wait, did you- you-you...love me too?"

The Valkyrie felt the shorter woman vibrating against her shoulder and would've been slightly worried if it weren't for the harmonious mellifluous giggle that followed, muffled into her shoulder.

"Of _course_ I do, you reckless idiot. I was gonna tell you that before you zapped me here, and by the way-" The brunette pulled away breaking their embrace to punch the blonde's shoulder.

"Ow!" Tamsin held her arm in pain, backing away from the smaller brunette. "What the h*ll, Kenzi? Just because I heal faster than the average human doesn't mean it doesn't still _hurt_."

The leggy brunette only narrowed her eyes, advancing closer on the blonde.

Tamsin scratched the back of her neck, backing away from the shorter woman. "Uh...Kenzi?"

The human only advanced even closer on the Valkyrie until the blonde hit a wall.

Tamsin laughed nervously. "Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place..."

The brunette's eyebrows only rose in response, leaning closer to the blonde, who visibly swallowed.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Tamsin."

"I won't, I promise." The Valkyrie shook her head, frantically. "Never again."

The shorter woman took a moment to study the blonde before a brightly suppressed smile spread across the brunette's face in response.

"Good."

With that the brunette launched herself at the Valkyrie, almost catching her off guard, slamming her lips into hers.

Tamsin's eyes widened in shock before quickly recovering and kissing the woman back with equal amount of intensity, pulling her closer as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Tam Tam, with a tongue like that you're gonna be the death of me..."

A vicious smirk formed on the blonde's lips, reflecting the brunette's. "Mm...let's hope not."

Tamsin switched their position, leaning Kenzi's back against the wall and pinning her, breaking their kiss.

Kenzi's eyebrows wiggled, teasingly. "Oh Tamsin, you stud."

The Valkyrie laughed softly, leaning her forehead against the brunette's, breathing uneven. "Only for you."

"Better be." The brunette pulled them together once more, their lips melding together softly. "Mm...I love you."

"...I love you t-"

"Kenz! Tamsin!"

Tamsin groaned as the brunette broke their kiss, the Valkyrie refusing to move from their closeness only leaning her forehead against the brunette's once again. "I'm gonna kill, Bo."

"Tamsin..." Kenzi warned, inwardly amused at the blonde's ability to go from affectionate to killer.

"What? Is she _not_ asking for it?"

Kenzi took that back, it wasn't just amusing. _"It's kinda hot, actually...sorry, Bo."_

"Tamsin, you better not be up their screwing with my best friend! And I mean that and _every_ way possible!"

The Valkyrie growled and Kenzi rolled her eyes amused, taking the blonde's hand before dragging her towards the door. "Ohh, Why can't we stay up here? The Succubus is an adult, she can wait a couple minutes." Whined the bounty hunter being dragged down stairs.

Kenzi through a pointed look over her shoulder. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

Tamsin groaned.

"You know, it really is too bad that **not shutting the f*ck up** isn't painful." The Valkyrie emphasized loudly and purposefully as they'd entered the living room.

"Oh, Tamsin. You wound me, will you ever get rid of that annoying little habit of yours?"

The Valkyrie's eyebrows rose. "What, habit?"

The Succubus smirked, stepping into the blonde's personal space. "Oh, just you know, that thing you call breathing."

A growl burrowed out of the blonde's throat as she advanced closer on the already too close shorter brunette.

"Okay! Ok. Back it up, you two." Kenzi stepped in between the feuding fae rivals/friends to a limit, taking her loves hand and pulling her towards the couch to sit. "Bo, she's mine, back off." Teased the leggy brunette.

The Succubus scowled in return. "Oh, like h*ll. Honestly I don't know how you deal with her, Kenzi. _Never_. Again."

Tamsin simply rolled her eyes carelessly, kicking her legs up on to the coffee table. "You weren't complaining, back then."

Safe to say that comment got a fully earned slap on the shoulder from her brunette companion beside her and a meaningful glare from the brunette a crossed the room.

The Succubus narrowed her eyes. "Why are you still _here_? Kenzi why is she still here?" Whined the brunette, annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not exactly _thrilled_ about your existence here either, sister." Tamsin shrugged, handing her now distracted mate the remote for the TV before wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulder and smugly grinning up at the Succubus.

"I hate you."

And upon hearing the defeated sigh and groan from the brunette as she made her way towards the kitchen, Tamsin smirked victoriously.

 _"Tamsin 1, Succubus 0."_

"So, do a lot of other people. Get in line Succu-b*tch." Called the Valkyrie, leaning over to drop a tender kiss on her lovers lips. "Love you, babe."

Leaning up, the leggy brunette quickly pecked the blonde's lips, snuggling closer into her, eyes still on the TV, sidetracked. "Love you too, Tam Tam. Now, shh."

The Valkyrie couldn't help chuckling softly at the brunette's antics, earning herself a scolding glare. "Sorry." The blonde put her hands up defenselessly, after a few beats Kenzi's eyes traveling back over towards the TV and Tamsin couldn't help but stare at the breath taking beauty before her.

"You're staring, Tamsin..."

The Valkyrie only shrugged as innocently as possible in response, leaning in closer to the brunette. "How could I not? I mean I hate to tell you this Kenz, but you _do not_ make it very easy not too."

By now, the blonde could easily see the deep blush flushing on the humans cheeks now and could see the suppressed smile flitting the lips of the human, the Valkyrie smirked smugly, once again.

"Kenzi, are you blush-"

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi **

**Author's Note: Heyooo, Happy Readings fellow Fanfictioners!**

Ch 3

"Ugh, Tamsin why are we here again?" She'd complained for the second time since that'd stepped into the theater.

Stopping in her footsteps, Tamsin stepped in front of the brunette, stopping her footfalls also.

"Kenzi...for the last time, I am not sitting another day in you and Bo's clubhouse bored out of my mind, watching re-runs on Netflix of "Scandal", "Glee", and "Vampire Diaries" besides we're at the movie theaters, its basically the same thing."

Pouting, Kenzi moved even closer to the blonde fiddling with the bottom of the Valkyrie's shirt. "Tamsin..." She whined, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Tamsin hesitated. " _What the h*ll is this control this woman has over me?"_

Shaking her head the Valkyrie rose her eyebrows. "You know that's not gonna work on me, babe."

The brunette gave up, pulling away from the blonde. "Fine, lets just go." She grumbled, proceeding to stump away from the taller woman in her tenacious high heeled boots.

Tamsin sighed before turning around and pulling the woman back into her arms, keeping a gentle hold on her waist. "Kenzi..."

Rolling her eyes amusingly, the brunette reluctantly wrapped her own arms around the blonde's neck, looking up into sparkling green eyes. "Okay, but if I _do_ comply...what's in it for me?"

"You can pick the movie?"

Kenzi's eyebrows rose, tilting her head to the side before stepping out of the blonde's arms. "Try again."

"You can...do it out of the love of your heart because you love me?"

The human crossed her arms over her chest, nodding. "That _is_ true..." The brunette trailed off, watching her mate's features lift in hope. "...try again."

The Valkyrie's features fell, groaning causing an amused smirk to form on the brunette's face.

"Fine..." Grumbled the blonde begrudgingly. "You really want to hear it, don't you?"

The shorter woman only sighed, giving the Valkyrie an 'I'm waiting' expecting look.

The Valkyrie gave the brunette an exasperated look before huffing.

"Fine...I'll watch a full _season_ of "Teen-Wolf" with you when we get back to the clubhouse."

The brunette's eyes lit up genuinely before jumping into the blonde's arms, arms wrapping around her neck, surprising the Valkyrie with a quick kiss to her lips before almost dragging her towards the concession stand. "Come on! We have a movie we're probably about to miss."

A small smirk pulled at the corner of the blonde's lips as she was dragged behind the brunette.

 _"She's good, but dare I say it, not good enough...sorry babe, I would've went for two seasons."_

Throwing her arm around the brunette's shoulder as they'd reached the stand, the Valkyrie felt her mate snuggle closer into her as they waited for someone to help them.

Kenzi leaned in to whisper into the blonde's ear. "By the way jacka**, I _know_ that you would've went for two."

Tamsin inwardly cursed, avoiding eye contact with the clearly smug brunette beside of her.

These were the moments where the Valkyrie swore that her girlfriend could read her mind through some kind of psychic link as her mate, though she'd never heard anything of it and no matter how much she tried, she sure as h*ll couldn't read _her_ thoughts.

"Hello. Welcome to Blue Moon Theater, What would you like?"

"Uh...let me have a large bucket of popcorn, medium drink, box of twizzlers, thanks. Kenz?"

"I would like the same thing, minus the large bucket of popcorn and "Twizzlers", I would like a box of "Gobstoppers" actually." The brunette turned to stare up at her girlfriend. "We're sharing the popcorn, correct?"

"Yeah, 'course. Can't really eat a large bucket of popcorn by myself, now can I? I'd be chucking my guts up for weeks."

"...thanks for _that_ image."

A voice cleared between them. "Um..."

The couple turned towards the teen behind the counter.

"Right." The Valkyrie reached into her back pocket for her wallet but a nudge in her side, halted her movements.

Looking beside her the Valkyrie rose her eyebrows. "What?"

Kenzi smirked, post-haste moving out of the blonde's embrace to dig in her jacket pockets...well Tamsin's jacket pockets that the blonde was more than happy to give up when the brunette had accused her of knowing nothing of dating clichés, besides it wasn't like the Valkyrie didn't have another jacket on under it, you could never be to careful.

Tamsin almost shuddered despite not being cold, there was something about the smirk the brunette beauty had plastered on her face in that moment that could make any person and...er, Valkyrie hypnotized.

Finally finding what she needed, Kenzi pulls out a brown wallet, winking up at Tamsin. "Believe me, it's on me."

And she hands a couple of bills to the teenage boy behind the counter who took it and nodded gratefully before walking away, giving them their seclusion.

The Valkyrie watched as the brunette carefully slid the wallet back into her pocket and wait...Kenzi Malikov doesn't own a wallet.

A devious smirk spread across the blonde's features, a curious eyebrow raised. "Is that...Dyson's?"

Lack of response from her mate and the look she'd received that clearly stated 'Don't ask, Don't tell' gave the Valkyrie her answer.

A soft chuckle escapes the blonde's parted lips.

"Kenzi...you little thief."

 **—** **(Any one remember that line "Sleeping Beauty School" ~ Courtesy of Dyson) —**

-(Outside of the theater)-

Tamsin slurped on her drink as the couple walked towards the theater together, checking her watch the blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise.

 _"Wow, fifteen minutes left to spare."_

A groan and grumble beside of her snapped the blonde out of her thoughts. "What, babe?"

The shorter woman stopped her walking, stamping her foot in frustration, standing in front of the Valkyrie. "I said, I hate the theaters! The noisy people, the rumbling of snacks, the resounding noises from the screen, I don't like it Tamsin, please let's just go." The brunette held the Valkyrie close by the lapels of her leather jacket.

Nodding, the blonde instantly set the couple's movie snacks down on a nearby stand beside them.

The Valkyrie tensed, sensing something off with her mate. "Okay Kenzi..." She reached up, grabbing her girlfriend's hands on her jacket before slowly bringing them up to wrap around her neck, in return wrapping her's around the brunette's waist. "I refuse to believe that...babe, what's going on?"

"Tamsin I told you, I-."

"I meant, the truth."

Sighing shakily, the brunette looked down mumbling something lowly, too low for even the Valkyrie's sensitive ears.

Tilting her chin up, the blonde looked down into beautiful multi-colored irises. "You wanna try that again, Lilly Onakuramara?"

The Valkyrie mentally prided herself in her fleeting "Pitch Perfect" comparison, the brunette made her watch enough of the actively vigorous movie.

The comment almost got a small smile out of the ex-thief, almost.

The blonde sniffed. "So?"

Kenzi bit her lip nervously, shaking just a little. "I'm, a little..." She'd trailed off, mumbling once more.

"What?"

The brunette sighed, mumbling something a little more coherent but still not enough for the Valkyrie to understand.

"What-"

"I'm afraid of the dark! Okay!?"

The brunette had visible tears trailing down her cheeks, immensely unnerving the Valkyrie to watch as the human buried her head into her shoulder.

"You're...afraid of the dark?...Really?"

...

"It's called Nyctophobia, I've had it since I can remember." Came the muffled response into her shoulder a second later.

Tamsin could feel the tears soaking her jacket, that she didn't mind but her mate's tears... _had_ to stop, like yesterday.

 _"God, this must be serious...f*ck, what do_ _ **I**_ _do?"_

It wasn't unknown to the Valkyrie that the obvious distress and panic she was feeling wasn't all from her, the congenial and consequence that mate's tends to feel what the other felt sometimes.

"But-but wait, how do you sleep at night?"

The brunette sniffed, clinging on tighter to the Valkyrie. "Less people, my tv stays on, and two full capsules of "Silenor" sleep aids." Her voice cracked.

Tamsin's eyes closed. "Kenzi, why haven't you told me about this sooner?"

No response.

"Kenzi...is this about you're past because-."

The brunette quickly lifted her head from the blonde's shoulder, sniffing back her tears. "No! I mean, I d-don't, I don't know, I don't w-want to talk about it-I-."

"Woah, Okay..." The Valkyrie soothed bringing the human back closer into her embrace. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

Holding the brunette for a couple more seconds a thought crossed her mind. "Wait, Kenz have you talked to Bo about this?"

"She wouldn't understand."

The Valkyrie's eyebrows furrowed. "And I would?"

The blonde felt the woman shrug against her body. "I don't know...but you...fix things, you always fix things, at least when it comes to me."

The Valkyrie sighed, nodding. _"I've got this."_ The blonde pulled the brunette away from her body still keeping her arms secured around the extraordinary woman's waist. "Right...right, I'm Tamsin...whatever my last name was, and _I_..." The Valkyrie huffed, staring deeply into her girlfriend's distressed irises. "..fix things, I fix things." She'd tried to convince herself, mulling through her thoughts.

"Okay, So how bout this? We go into the totally not scary theater behind us, just to try it out and if you get uncomfortable at _any_ time, we'll just get up and leave, okay?"

The Valkyrie saw the brunette hesitate and decided reassurance was the best way to go about it.

"Listen Kenz, I _promise_ that you have _nothing_ to be afraid of, I love you okay? And I will not _ever_ let anything or anyone hurt you ever again, I'm your mate and a Dark faed Valkyrie in a theater full of humans, I mean, really? Who's going to want to compete with this?"

The comment earned a smile out of her mate, causing a small smile to play across the blonde's face as well as always when she'd see the woman's smile, especially if it were of her own doing.

"See, there's that beautiful smile I've missed so much..." The blonde sighed contently, moving a piece of hair behind hair girlfriend's ear gently. "Seriously Kenz, anything in that darkness that you _think_ can hurt you, won't...not tonight, not ever, not on my watch, Fae _or_ human...no one will come _near_ you tonight if you don't want them too, I promise."

After a second of contemplation, Kenzi decidingly stepped out of the Valkyrie's arms, lacing their fingers together, before nodding towards the theater. "Alright, you've convinced me..." She gave the blonde a small smile, leaning up to kiss her cheek. "I love you too by the way, now lead the way, Valkyrie."

Smiling back the Valkyrie, mock-shift bowed, kissing the back of the brunette's hand, smirking at seeing the red blush that crept up her girlfriend's cheeks at the small gesture. "As you wish, my love."

The blonde lifted their snacks with one arm, her left arm wrapped around Kenzi as they got closer to the theater and she could feel the brunette mildly shaking, the Valkyrie leaned down to whisper into the woman's ear.

"Come on, think of this like...our first date."

The human snorted, a small smile playing across her face as they'd entered the dark theater, Tamsin mentally prided herself once more on getting her mate's nerves to calm enough for them to enter the theater and not have the brunette emotionally freak.

"You're sweet babe but-" The brunette sighed, her attention venturing over towards the back of the theater's section.

There stood, Dyson, Bo, and Lauren.

Dyson and Bo were clearly fighting over where they should sit and Lauren always the peacemaker trying to break it up in the middle of them, mistakenly holding the huge popcorn the three were going to share.

The Valkyrie shook her head, counting off on her fingers. "Three...two...one."

The couple watched unsurprised as the huge bucket of popcorn fell from the Doc's hands and to the floor in a heap.

Tamsin shook her head, arms crossing. "How do those two still manage to _ever_ work together on cases and not get each other killed...or me." The Valkyrie grimaced. "Talk about dreadful, drawn-out karma."

The Doc gave up rolling her eyes as the two started to argue once more on who spilled the bucket.

Rolling her own eyes, Kenzi turned back towards her girlfriend, uncrossing the Valkyrie's arms before stepping into them and snaking her own arms around the blonde's neck. "...I refuse to think of this as a date, Tam-Tam."

The Valkyrie smiled and was about to reply before the lights in the theater dimmed and the blonde felt the brunette instantly tense in her arms.

Tamsin smirked, lifting the brunette's chin so the woman could fully look up at her. "Hey, don't worry...I'll protect you, babe."

Smiling up at the blonde, albeit shakily, Kenzi pointed a teasing finger at the Valkyrie. "Mm...I think you're going soft on me Valkyrie, those so called 'lovey dovey' clichés you 'hate' so much are getting more conspicuous."

A peck to her lips was the only answer to the brunette's comment. "Only for you, babe. Now, come on." The blonde grabbed the woman's hand with her one free one, pulling her over towards their little group.

"So, do you really not know your last name?" Whispered the younger woman In the Valkyrie's ear as they got to their seats.

Tamsin looked back at the brunette , snorting. "It's actually a matter of not exactly remembering and not really caring enough too."

The blonde rolled her eyes, pushing the wolf and the succubus apart, forcing them both down into their seats before moving past them with a devious smirk, pulling her mate along side her.

Sitting down beside her mate as the movie started, Kenzi cuddled into the blonde's side, starting to feel a bit more comfortable with being in the large, dark room. "Geez Tam-Tam, just how old are you?"

Shrugging the Valkyrie contemplated. "Well, actually I-."

A loud voice boomed from down the rows isle cutting the blonde off, predictably getting several kernels of popcorn thrown at them along with strings off profanity, a very familiar distinct voice boomed through the crowd.

"Hey, Guys where's my wallet?"

-( Two Hours Later )-

Two hours later, the gang are walking out of the now light theater, an amused succubus, an uncomfortable wolf, a very unimpressed doctor, an annoyed Valkyrie, and a squeamish/mildly amused ex-thief.

So, yeah. Bo was telling them about another one of her many sexual adventures, vividly.

The succubus _really_ needed to feed.

"Eeep! Bo-Bo, my innocent ears! Stop it!"

Bo only smirked in response, looking beside of her to nudge her best friend teasingly as the group stopped to wait in line to get out of the theater building. "Oh come on, Kenz. It's not like you and Tamsin haven't..." The succubus looked between the couple, noticing the couples defensive looks and stances. "Oh my god, you two _haven't_!"

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes, less than amused at the brunette's satisfaction of the couple's non-active love life.

The succubus's eyes meant hers, over Kenzi's shoulder, smug.

 _"Oh...great."_

"So...Tamsin..."

"Leave it alone, Bo." The Valkyrie grumbled arms crossed, conscious of her mate looking up at her curiously, which the blonde not so smoothly tried avoiding.

The unaligned fae grinned even wider, shaking her head. "Don't wanna give the big bad Valkyrie a bad name, now would we? Mm...now, Tamsin, remind me again who was the one saying "I don't do relationships, just sex" in the beginning of _our_ relationship." The brunette tilted her head, teasingly. "Is someone feeling a little sexually frustrated?"

The Valkyrie's nostrils flared, stepping dangerously closer towards the woman, still having Kenzi borderline in the middle of them was the only reason the blonde hadn't made a move to take her soul to Vahalla and leave her there, dead or alive.

"Jealous, Succubus?"

"You wish, Valkyrie."

"Okay! Okay, break it up you two." Kenzi pushed the two fae beings on each side of her apart, before turning towards her mate accusingly. "Tamsin..."

Tamsin's eyes widened, hands going up in the air in surrender. "What? Don't look at me! She started it."

Kenzi's features remained unimpressed. "Tamsin I expected more of you, Bo-Bo's just trying to get under your skin about us because she's a little...frustrated herself right now."

The Valkyrie huffed, eyes transfixed over her girlfriend's shoulder, glaring at the succubus grinning like there's no tomorrow.

Kenzi rolled her eyes knowingly. "And _you."_ The brunette rounded on the succubus who's smirk immediately dropped. _"_ Bo just because your libido is going all 5150 on us doesn't give you the right to take it out on Tamsin, now both of you apologize so we can leave, _This_ Malikov needs a drink."

The two fae groaned, not obliging.

"Tam-Tam...Bo-Bo..."

"Sorry..." Mumbled the women, their tones clearly forced obviously trying not to butcher each other but their glares, definitely declaring war in their imaginations.

"Great." Kenzi squealed, taking both women's hands, dragging them past the moving crowd, throwing a wink over her shoulder at two recipients.

Dyson and Lauren stood stock still, shocked and...freaked. "Did she..."

"Yep."

"But how..."

"No idea."

– ( After the Dal, At the Clubhouse ) –

Giggles resounded the clubhouse, from two obviously drunk fae and one human doctor.

"Okay, Okay." Dyson let out a very unmanly giggle, attempting to catch his breath. "W-what do you c-call a fish with no legs!?" The wolf screamed unnecessarily.

His two companions on the floor beside of him, scooted closer leaning in like it was some big secret.

"What?"

"What?"

"What!?"

"What?!"

The women questioned, wildly getting louder every time they'd scoot closer.

"A fish!"

"Oh my god." Kenzi expressed from the couch, laying back against her Valkyrie who laid off the arm of the couch, holding the brunette and shaking her head at the three drunk people on the floor, laughing their a*sses off.

At this point the couple were torn between amused, annoyed, and indifference. Neither one drunk.

"That one didn't even make sense."

"No...it really didn't, and surprisingly I expected more from the wolf."

The Valkyrie suddenly turned her attention towards her brunette girlfriend, looking down at the beautiful woman. "So, what's up with you pipsqueak? Why aren't you drunk?"

Looking up at the blonde, Kenzi's eyebrows rose. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." The Valkyrie shrugged. "Just asking, Mrs. Life of the party."

Laughing lightly, the human brunette glared up playfully at the woman. "Hey, that's Ms. Life of the party to you...and I don't know why, I just don't feel up to it tonight, and anyway you should be grateful not to have four crazy drunks on your hands, I did you a favor."

Smirking, the Valkyrie leaned down to kiss the woman's lips. "That you did, babe. That you did."

"Okay, okay! I have the next one!" Lauren shouted.

Leaning up, Kenzi leaned in to get to her girlfriend's ear. "I have to say, I don't know about you but I'm really surprised at the Doc."

The Valkyrie nodded. "I'm actually...not." The blonde paused. "I walked in on her and Bo once, _not_ a pretty sight, and let me just tell you our doc there is _very_ vocal _."_

Kenzi grimaced. "Oh babe..."

The Valkyrie shuttered. "Yeah."

"Believe me Tam-Tam, I've been on your side of the boat before." The brunette patted her mate's shoulder, sympathetically. "I live with her, remember?"

Now it was the Valkyrie's turn to look sympathetic.

"Alright! I got one! Why can't you tell a kleptomaniac a pun!?"

"Why!?" The wolf and the succubus nearly screamed already giggling.

"Because they always take things too literally!"

The three almost toppled each other, falling onto the floor laughing their a*sses once again.

"Yeah, _that_ I was expecting."

Tamsin nodded in agreement. "Yeah...was it just me or did that one _probably_ make sense coming out of the Doc's mouth but didn't get it at all?"

Kenzi snorted. "Believe me, I'm just about as lost as you are."

The brunette paused. "You know, this reminds me of that time that parasite got into you, Dyson, and Bo and all of you might as well have been under the influence the way you three were acting before me, Vex, and Lauren came to save your high a*sses."

The Valkyrie laughed lightly, albeit nervously which was not lost on Kenzi's part, the brunette rolled eyes, smiling amused.

"Tamsin, I _know_ you kissed Bo and she kissed you back, I _know_ you two have had sex before, I even _know_ you two-"

"Okay, okay, Kenz. I get it...you _know_ a lot of things about...well you know."

"I do."

"And you're not...?"

"Angry?"

"Yeah."

"No." The brunette turned around in the Valkyrie's arms, so now she was semi lying on top of the blonde, facing her. "I'm not angry...and do you know why?"

The Valkyrie's eyebrows rose.

"I'm not angry because you're mine now, Valkyrie...I'm not afraid anymore, not of crazy vicious fae, not of the dark, not even of one day loosing my perfect hourglass figure and gaining wrinkles as thick as massimo's head...I finally realized where I feel safest."

"Mm...and where is that?" Teased the Valkyrie, arms wounding themselves around the awaiting woman's waist, holding her tightly.

Kenzi couldn't help smirking back, leaning down to kiss the blonde's lips. "In my Valkyrie's arms."

The grin spread wider across the blonde's face as the brunette leaned down for the kiss. "Mm...Kenz, I swear to god I'll never kiss another woman again."

"Owhhh, Kenzi's going to kiss Tamsin!"

"Tamsin and Kenzi sittin' in tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G, first-"

"Okay!" The Valkyrie yelled, shaking her head before reluctantly shifting her girlfriend to sit straight up on the couch as the blonde stood up, glaring down at the three happy drunks. "Congrats, you three have finally succeeded in driving me crazy."

Dyson, Bo, and Lauren looked at each other amused before looking back up at the Valkyrie.

"Tamsin loves girls! Tamsin loves girls!"

The Valkyrie shook her head, glaring. "Alright drunkies, I think its time to get home."

There was a collective of groans as each drunk light and unaligned stood up, dragging their feet to get to the door.

"But this is _my_ apartment!"

"No! No Bo, you're staying with me tonight, remember?" The Doc whined, clutching onto the succubus's forearm tightly.

"Right...right, of course." The succubus's eyes flashed.

And the two started making out in the middle of the room right there with a gawking Dyson in the middle of them like some horny teenage boy.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, shooing them out. "Go! Wait out in the hall. I'll call you guys a cab." The Valkyrie sighed as the door shut behind them.

"Um...are you sure that's a good idea?"

Turning around the blonde smirked. "Not at all." She leaned over the couch to kiss her mate's lips."But I better go too, long day of work tomorrow." The ex-bounty hunter picked up her bag from the couch, heading over to the door before calling over her shoulder. "See ya later babe!"

Standing up, the brunette made a small waving motion before running up her stairs, trusting the Valkyrie to remember to lock the door behind her. "You better see me tomorrow! Or I'll be kicking your a*s back to Vahalla, Valkyrie!"

She could hear the Valkyrie's laugh from the top of the stairs before the door closed shut.

"You know it, baby!"

– ( Kenzi's bedroom, Fifteen Minutes Later ) –

Kenzi ran her hands through hair freshly wet from the shower, finally climbing into her bed for the night when-

"Kenz?"

The brunette screamed, nearly falling off her bed, grabbing at her heart and after a second finally relaxing at seeing the Dark Fae in her doorway, looking slightly amused and almost concerned...almost.

"Tam-Tam! Give a girl a warning."

The Valkyrie shrugged walking closer into the room. "Sorry."

The brunette from the bed only narrowed her eyes slightly at the blonde's mellow tone before her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Did you come all the way back here?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, never left."

"What?"

The Valkyrie chuckled slightly. "Yeah, it was harder than I thought to get those three into a cab singing that floppy haired singers song uh...'Baby'! Yeah, 'Baby' that's it...I don't even _wanna_ know how or even _why_ they knew a whole verse before they started mixing songs."

Giggling, Kenzi sat up in bed. "Wow...that must've been fun."

The Valkyrie tilted her head. "Eh, give or take."

Kenzi laughed, sighing contently. "Tamsin...not that I'm not happy to see you but what exactly _are_ you doing back here?"

The Valkyrie laughed along. "Yeah, I _should_ probably get going soon but I uh..." The blonde cleared her throat nervously making Kenzi's eyebrows raise in confusion though a little amused at the Valkyrie's actions.

 _"Cute."_

"I couldn't help but worry and well I know you're over it short-stuff but if you ever have trouble sleeping again...you know who to call, okay?"

The Valkyrie winked, turning around to make her retreat before snapping her fingers and turning back on her heels. "Right." The Valkyrie walked over to the side of the brunette's bed, kneeling beside it before leaning over to kiss the brunette's lips so passionately and slowly, that it literally took Kenzi's breath away, pulling away the blonde smirked smugly. "I also forgot to say, I love you." She whispered against her mate's lips before pulling away completely.

The Valkyrie stood up about to make her hasty retreat before she heard a voice calling her back to her girlfriend.

The blonde spun around once again to face her.

Kenzi's sly hopeful smile from the bed was not a lost on the Valkyrie.

"Yeah?"

"I might not be... _completely_ over it."

The Valkyrie didn't need a moment to contemplate before a grin spread a crossed her face, matching her excited mate's. "Scootch over, half-pint."

Squealing, the brunette moved over to give the blonde room, taking her shoes off, the detective walked over climbing into bed beside of her.

Happily letting the blonde settle in beside of her, the leggy brunette obsessed with high-heeled boots kissed her cheek arms wrapping around the woman's waist, snuggling into the Valkyrie's warmth.

Tamsin smirked. "Comfy?"

"Mm...Very, I love you too by the way."

Smiling, it was the Valkyrie's turn to sigh contently.

...

"Tamsin?"

"My love?

Looking up from the Valkyrie's protective, warm embrace around her, a small teasing smirk spread across the brunette's features.

"Are you still sexually frustrated?"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi**

Ch 4

"Kenzi!"

Tamsin watched on in amusement as the brunette trudged away from the door, irritably.

"Oh, Isabeau, what's with the attitude huh? It's a beautiful day outside, stop and smell the roses a little, will you?" Tamsin grinned entering the shack and shutting the door behind her, a takeaway tray of two coffees in hand.

Said woman narrowed her eyes, leaning against the kitchen counter groggily.

If looks could kill.

Tamsin's grin only widened, eyebrows raising mockingly. "Oh, are we still getting over our little hangover?"

Bo growled. "Tamsin, it. is, _six_ a.m in the morning and it's _Saturday! W_ hat the _h*ll_ are you doing here?"

The Valkyrie quirked in eyebrow, free hand going out in surrender. "What? I got the day off. Is it a crime to take my girlfriend downtown for some breakfast in the morning?"

"Bo-Bo it. is, _six_ a.m in the morning and it's _Saturday,_ what-Tamsin!"

The Valkyrie's lips twitched in amusement as the leggy brunette abruptly jumped into her arms.

"Ugh! Kenz, keep it down will you?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes, one arm wrapping around her mate's waist, as the other was holding the tray.

The brunette faltered slightly, turning in the blonde's arms, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey, don't worry about her." Tamsin used her finger under the brunette's chin to guide her attention back to her. "She's just brooding over that MASSIVE HANGOVER!" The blonde chuckled darkly as the Succubus held her ears when she'd raised her voice.

Kenzi bit her lip to keep the laugh from escaping her own lips, not bothering on scolding the blonde for her actions.

Deciding on changing the subject instead, stepping away from the blonde and crossing her arms. "Where were you this morning? I thought you'd went back home and left without saying anything."

"Oh." The Valkyrie snapped her fingers. "Right, sorry about that. You looked so beautiful when you slept, I couldn't bare wake you but..." The blonde held up the tray of coffees, grinning expectantly. "I-"

The Succubus walked by, expertly snatching the steaming coffee from the tray and chugging it.

Tamsin sighed. "...and...that one was...yours."

Kenzi glared at the back of her best friend's head as she retreated into the living room with a satisfactory grin to her features. "You know what? I think you're right Tamsin, it _is_ a beautiful day today."

Tamsin growled softly as the Succubus left them, shaking her head the Valkyrie turned back towards her girlfriend already staring back at her.

"Don't worry, you can have mine." She brung the brunette closer in her embrace, smiling down at her. "I'm taking you out to breakfast anyway, my treat."

"Oh, Tamsin. You don't have to-"

The blonde silenced her with a lingering kiss to the brunette's lips and as she pulled away, the brunette smiled back up at her.

"I want too, babe." She released her hold on the woman before taking her by the shoulders and turning her towards the stairs. "Now let's go, get your sexy a** up those stairs and get dressed."

The brunette let a laugh escape her lips before, turning around and leaving a quick kiss on the Valkyrie's lips before retreating back up the stairs.

"Oh, and Kenz?"

The brunette stopped mid-stair, spinning around to face the ex-bounty hunter grinning with enthusiasm.

"Yes?"

"You're totally rock'in the 'I just had sex hair', by the way." The Valkyrie winked teasingly.

"Ah-" The brunette deciding on ignoring the comment, the blush covering her cheeks undeniable at this point, embarrassingly so as she makes her way back up the stairs.

Tamsin chuckled at the woman's sudden transition of actions. "What'd I say?"

-/-

"How about the beach?"

"Dude, no!"

"Why not? Kenzi, you love the beach."

"In this weather, Bo?" The ex-thief questioned as she slid into the restaurant booth beside the Succubus.

"So what? It's Saturday, Kenz. Boring Saturdays are the worst and thanks to your girlfriend over there, we're already up."

"And yet, here you are." Tamsin groaned while sliding into the booth opposite of the two brunette's before eyeing her girlfriend. "I can't believe you made me invite her."

"Tamsin...she's my best-friend, be nice."

"I'll play nice when she stops being such a b*t-"

"Hey, Tamsin. On the off chance that you actually _do_ stop tripping over that giant ego of yours, what-"

"Bo." Kenzi pierced her eyes on her best friend before pointedly looking at both fae, casting glares at each other from across the table. She sighed. "Okay, great. Now that everyone's settled..." A grin spread across the brunette's features. "How about the Carnival?"

Tamsin's eyebrows rose along with Bo's.

"What?"

 **\- ( ) - [ Tamsin's Place ] - ( ) -**

"Oh no, don't look so shocked." Sarcasm dripped from the blonde's voice as she closed the door to her apartment.

"Sorry, Tamsin. It's just-we've _never_ been to your apartment before, and we've none you for two _years_."

"Honestly, I thought you lived in your car for these past two years." Dyson stated as the four made it into the Valkyrie's living space, plopping down on the couch as if it were his own.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, sitting down in her own chair. "I don't remember inviting _you_." She turned to her girlfriend who graciously sat beside her on the love seat, raising her eyebrows. "Kenzi, babe you've really got to stop inviting _your_ friends places with us?"

The wolf snorted and Bo rolled her eyes, still standing and taking in the almost bare apartment.

Tamsin rolled her own eyes. "Will you stop staring at my apartment like you wanna take it home and-"

"Shut up, Tamsin. It's not-it's just-" The brunette turned to face the Valkyrie with her eyebrows rose. "You barely have _anything_ here, where's all your stuff?"

"Well...sorry to break it to you Bo, but this is it."

"Really, Tamsin?" They Succubus took her seating."I mean, why even buy an apartment in the first place?"

"Well, first off." The blonde smirked, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. "I can do this."

Bo rolled her eyes, knowing how many times she and Kenzi had shoved the Valkyrie's feet off there coffee table back at the clubhouse.

"And second off..." The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't usually stay in one place for that long anyway, never really bothered me."

Shooting a look over to her abnormally quiet girlfriend, the blonde immediately took notice of the brunette's crestfallen features; The Valkyrie hastily sat up straight to move closer to her mate.

"Hey..." She called the brunette's attention back in her direction. "This times different, I promise."

The brunette offered a small tentative smile, linking her arms with the Valkyrie's right one and leaning against the blonde's shoulder. "It better be."

Dyson cleared his throat abruptly. "So a...where's the good doc, Bo?"

"Oh...right, she said she'd meet up with us later at the-"

"Eeeeeee!" Kenzi gave an ear-piercing squeal, squeezing on tightly to Tamsin's arm and causing all three parties to cover their ears in agony.

Bo cringed. "Kenzi, what the h*ll?"

"So we _are_ going."

Dyson shook his head, ruffling his hair. "I don't know...Kenzi, you know what happened last time."

"Last time?" Tamsin's eyebrows furrowed in question.

Bo huffed, sending an annoyed look at her best friend who glared back. "Yeah, last time."

Dyson snorted. "Kenzi spilled her guts on every single ride we went on and then _insisted_ on going on the rest of them."

Kenzi whined at the wolf. " _You_ were the one that challenged _me_? How was I supposed to know the height would get to me? I have a weak stomach."

The Succubus's eyebrows rose incredulously and Dyson chuckled.

"Seriously? A weak stomach? I've known you for years and I've never even once seen you turn down a drink, charged or not."

Tamsin laughed, gaining a look from her mate beside of her.

"Something to say, Tamsin?"

"Uh...Yeah... _Dyson."_ The blonde addressed the wolf, glaring. "Stop teasing my girlfriend."

"Wha-"

" _And_ I agree with Kenzi, I think we should go to the carnival tonight."

Kenzi triumphantly grinned, leaning back into the blonde's arms once more.

Dyson rolled his eyes, Bo shaking her head.

"She is so whipped."

"Definitely."

 **-/- [ Carnival - Amusement Park ] -/-**

"Whooooohoooo!" The Valkyrie howled as she approached the two best friends, Dyson and Lauren at her side.

A red and white

Dr. Seuss hat with the words 'Why fit in when you were born to stand out?' painted in blue letters at the top, on the blonde's head.

Kenzi giggled, hands going up to the sides of the blonde's face. "Tamsin, baby are you drunk?"

The Valkyrie grinned, hands behind her back, leaning into the brunette's space and pecking her lips lovingly. "Of course not, babe. I just never really knew how fun carnival rides actually were and look." The Valkyrie paused, bringing her arms out in front of her. "Thought you'd like it."

The brunette stiffened, eyebrows rising in surprise, her eyes widening incredulously. "Is that...?"

The blonde grinned even wider. "Mhmm...it's weirdly cute, how much you love this Harry Potter junk." She flipped the hat on the brunette's head, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Kenzi gaped, lightly slapping the Valkyrie's arm, absolutely elated with the hat atop her head. "The sorting hat is _not_ junk...its _way_ more than that, how'd you get it anyway?"

"Ah...won it in a dart shooting contest against this guy." The Valkyrie pointed a thumb at the wolf mockingly. "And I thought _you_ were the better shot."

"Hey, shooting darts and shooting a gun are two different things."

"Riiiightt..."

"Did you guys ride anything yet?"

Dyson laughed beside of the Valkyrie, nudging the blonde. "Yeah, you two should have seen it. The first time around, this one almost launched herself out of the cart, me and the good doc here had to catch her before she'd broken her neck."

Lauren's eyebrows. "Unless...she flew... _can_ you fly?"

The blonde wrapped her arm around her mate's shoulders before shrugging at the blonde. "It would expose us but...I don't know, never really felt the need too."

Bo looked at the Valkyrie in disbelief. "Seriously!? You have the privilege of having wings and you've never even tried using them to see if they were functional? God Tamsin, what is wrong with you?"

The blonde's eyebrows rose. "Oh, you have no idea." The Valkyrie grinned, dropping her arm from her girlfriend's shoulders before taking her hand. "Now come on, I'vehave been having too much fun without _you."_

The detective gently tightened her grasp on the brunette's hand and pulling them away from the rest of the group.

"Don't let her on any rides, Tamsin! I heard vomit stains easy!"

Tamsin snorted and Kenzi scowled at the comment from the Succubus.

"Since when does she..."

The brunette trailed off, eyeing the Valkyrie beside her curiously.

The blonde's eyes narrowed to the crowds of people around them.

Kenzi's eyebrows rose. "Tamsin?"

The blonde looked down to the brunette at the her side, shaking her head, the Valkyrie opted on just slinging her arm around the woman's shoulders. "Nothing, just don't wanna lose you is all."

Kenzi grinned, leaning up slightly to leave a haste kiss on the blonde's cheek. "You're _not_ gonna lose me." She leaned into the blonde's side, sighing lovingly. " _Ever_."

Tamsin smiled softly, picking up the double meaning of the sentence, leaning down to place a kiss to the brunette's head.

"Good."

...

"Oh my god! I'm _never_ getting on that ride again." Bo groaned, almost falling into the shifter as she held onto the railing in front of them.

Lauren came stumbling after almost crashing into Bo as she shook her head. "I second that."

"That bad?" Kenzi's eyebrows rose as she took in the ride with the phrase, 'Zero Gravity' stamped at the top.

Tamsin and her being in line to get on the ride next.

All three parties shook their head in synchronization, holding onto the railing shakily.

Tamsin took in her girlfriend eyeing the ride wearily and couldn't help the smirk that painted her features.

The Valkyrie leaned down to whisper in the brunette's ear. "You scared, babe?"

The whisper sent a pleasured shiver down the brunette's spine which definitely didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"No." The ex-thief stubbornly crossed her arms as the line moved up and they got closer to the ride.

"Really? Cause, you know you can take my hand if you're really feeling scared."

The brunette shot her a look. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little."

Kenzi groaned, reluctantly taking the blonde's offered hand as they'd entered the ride. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Mmm...maybe, _that's_ why we're so good together."

-/-

" _Never_ again." Kenzi exclaimed as they re-joined the group.

Tamsin shook her head. "Yeah okay, I'm not gonna chuck my guts...but I'm not gonna lie, it kinda threw me off my game a little."

" _See."_ Dyson pointed out, shaking his on head. "It gets too everyone, I _almost_ lost my appetite." The shifter munched on the cotton candy stick in his hand causing Bo to cringe.

"At least _someone_ still has there appetite..." The Succubus lowered her voice to a whisper. " _Sex_ isn't even appealing to me right now."

Kenzi winked. "Sounds like you need a doctor." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively in the brunette's direction.

The Succubus paused a moment before shaking her head. "Nope, nothing."

"D*mn."

 **\- [ Two Hours Later ] -**

"You still staying with me tonight?"

"Course." Kenzi hung onto the blonde's arm as they walked through the lot together.

"Great, I'll just-"

"Tamsin!" A voice called from across the lot, the Valkyrie sighing; knowing the voice before turning around.

"Bo." She addressed, raising her eyebrows as the brunette got closer.

" _We_ need to talk."

"Wha-"

The Succubus took the blonde by the arm, pulling her with her. "You heard me."

Kenzi furrowed her eyebrows. "Bo, what-"

"Sorry to take your girl, Kenz. It's personal!"

Tamsin looked back at the brunette giving her a questioning look, she only shrugged in response.

"Keys are in your back pocket! Be careful!"

The Valkyrie yelled, getting dragged off by the determined unaligned fae.

"D*mmit, Bo let go of me."

Kenzi's eyebrows furrowed, hands going in her back pockets before taking the keys from them.

 _"How the h*ll does she do that? I didn't feel it and I'm wearing_ _skinny_ _jeans."_

The brunette shook her head, attempting to unlock the car but failing. "Wha-" She looked down at the keys in her hands, rolling her eyes.

Apartment keys.

She never understand why the Valkyrie kept two sets of keys.

Kenzi shook her head, following up the path that she'd seen her girlfriend and best friend follow up previously.

-/-

"Tamsin, I've been ignoring this all night but you need to tell her."

The Valkyrie sighed. "I am...I just need time."

"Time? Tamsin, time is not gonna make this easier...more than anything it's gonna make things harder."

"Bo! Will you just let me deal with it. It's none of your business-"

"Oh no, don't even go there Tamsin because thanks to you, it _is_ my business, I was there and Kenzi's my _best-friend,_ I do _not_ need her hating me for this in the long run when you finally grow a pair to tell her!"

"I said I'll tell her soon, okay?"

"Soon, is not nearly soon enough in your perspective, Tamsin...that deal you made..." The Succubus shook her head in thought. "It's serious Tamsin."

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't you think I know that, Bo...but that jacka** Thomas didn't give me a choice, okay? He would have-"

"You made a deal with Thomas? That fae from the dal the other night?" A third voice spoke up from behind the Valkyrie causing the blonde to stiffen.

"Tamsin?"The voice softened.

The Valkyrie'seyes closed in defeat. _"D*mmit, Bo."_

Tamsin spun on her heels. "Uh..." The Valkyrie growled. "Great job, thanks _a lot_ Bo."

The Succubus gave a slight guilty look, though the blonde couldn't see behind her. "Sorry."

The three stayed silent...Kenzi questioningly, Tamsin nervously and reluctant, Bo...awkwardly.

"Well?" The brunette rose her eyebrows, staring intensively into the blonde's green-blue eyes.

The Succubus cleared her throat. "Maybe I should uh...go...see you tomorrow Kenz...Tamsin." She walked off and further away from the couple.

Kenzi sighed, "Tamsin? What _deal_ were you two just talking about?"

Tamsin grimaced, shifting on her feet a little. "I uh...it's just-well it's nothing serious-"

"Tamsin..."

"I-I mean, I guess it is kinda serious but-"

"Tam-"

"And-"

"Tamsin!"

"Okay!...Okay..." The Valkyrie sighed. "Y'know...after I transported you and you called, Bo. Thanks for that by the way."

The brunette nodded, gesturing for her to carry on.

"Well...it took a lot out me and when the Succubus finally showed up fifteen minutes later, my back was against the wall, _literally_ and even with me having the upper-hand with Bo there, I had to make that deal with Thomas...Kenz you have to understand, I knew even if we had killed him that night, someone would still be after you a-and I couldn't let that happen."

"So, what? You made some reckless idiotic bet too save me from some endangerment that might not even happen!"

"Kenz-"

"What was the deal?"

The Valkyrie stepped forward. "Kenzi, I-"

" _What_ was it? Tamsin...please."

The blonde sighed, staring down at the ground. "I...I might have dealed, a little... _little_ bit of my final life span."

" _What!?"_

The Valkyrie met the brunette's teary eyes. "Kenz, please you have to understand, I _had_ too-"

" _How_ much?"

"Kenzi..."

" _How_ much, Tamsin?"

"Five-hundred years." The Valkyrie covered. "B-but that's it, my life span is usually longer than that anyway, Kenzi, I swear."

The brunette shook her head, stepping away from the blonde. "Why!? Why didn't you just claim me!?"

The Valkyrie sighed, once more. "Kenz, honestly I didn't think you'd want me too...I mean, I'm dark and you saw what happens with dark owners and claimed ones; I mean, look at Bruce and I'd never do that to you but then after the whole thing with Bo un-claiming you and everything...I just didn't think you'd understand."

"So you just decided to bet your life on me and lie too me about it!?"

"I didn't lie too you!" The Valkyrie bit her lip. "I just...I just didn't tell you about it."

The brunette stomped past the Valkyrie angrily.

"Kenzi! Kenz, come on, Wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi **

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading muchacha and muchacho's. Enjoy!**

Ch 5

 **A Week Later**

Bo sighed, giving her distraught friend a concerned gaze.

The usually chipper brunette currently had her face buried in her pillow, sulking on the Succubus's bed.

"Kenzi...you _need_ to do something, you can't just hide in our apartment for the rest of your life."

There was a groan from the pillow, the brunette had her face buried in. "Why not?"

"Kenz..."

The woman ignored her, burying her face deeper into the Succubus's pillow.

Bo groaned, yanking the pillow from underneath the brunette. "Kenzi!"

"Bo! What the h*ll!?" The brunette yelled back, finally sitting up, and leaning against the headboard, knees up, arms crossed over knees.

The Succubus gave her a look. "You can't keep doing this, Kenzi. I know what Tamsin did was-"

"Risky, Reckless, Idiotic, stupid, e-"

"Yes." Bo cut off, sighing. "All of that and more but Kenzi, you _have_ to deal with this, you can't just sit in here all day and pretend that nothing happened."

" _Yes_ , I can-"

" _No,_ you can't; and you know it. You love her Kenzi, You know you do and whatever she does, it won't make you forget that."

The opposite growled stubbornly. "Well, I can sure as h*ll try."

Bo rolled her eyes, moving closer to comfort her friend. "Kenzi, you have to handle this; its gonna destroy you if you don't do something about this. All you've been doing is ignoring her calls and getting me to send her away every time she comes over here and believe me, that's not easy."

Kenzi buried her face in her knees. "Well, Bo. What do you propose I do?

I'm angry, I don't want too see her."

"Yes you _do,_ you miss her just as much as she misses you, and you and I both know just how much she misses you, Kenzi. Now what I propose you do is anything _other_ than ignore her, you two need to have this out so...I don't know, maybe try talking too her."

"No."

The Succubus huffed. "Okay, fine. When you see her deck her, give'er the old one, two, right in the kisser, h*ll! Throw her out of a twelve story window, she'll survive." The Succubus lifted the other brunette's head from her knees, tilting her head. "Just...don't mope around here all day, you need her just as much as she needs you, Kenz."

Tears started to build up in Kenzi's eyes, the brunette shook her head, wiping them away with her sleeve before they went to cascade down her cheeks. "I-I just-"

 _*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

The brunette frowned, dropping her head back into her knees, burying into herself once more.

Bo sighed. "That must be, Tamsin." The Succubus turned to look at her friend. "If you don't get that door today Kenzi, so help me I'll ruin all those precious little knee high boots of yours."

Kenzi's head snapped up at that, narrowing her eyes. "You wouldn't."

The Succubus's eyebrows only rose, challengingly.

The leggy brunette reluctantly gave in.

"Fine." She spat out bitterly, stretching her legs before stepping off the bed. "But, I'm still sending her away." And with that, the brunette trudged towards the door.

Bo sighed, lying back in the bed satisfied.

-/-

 _*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

Kenzi growled, swinging open the door before stilling. "Tam-" The brunette frowned.

"Hey...Kenz." The Valkyrie herself had few cuts over her face, dried blood _everywhere_...mostly not hers, and a excessively running nose bleed.

The brunette hastily pulled the blonde into the shack, shutting the door behind them before raising her eyebrows expectantly.

Tamsin winced as her own eyebrows rose, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I uh...got into a fight."

Kenzi narrowed her eyes at the guilty looking blonde, deciding not to question it yet, the brunette sighed before taking the Valkyrie by the hand.

...

"Sit." She demanded at the Valkyrie, pointing towards the kitchen stool.

"Kenzi, we have to-"

" _Sit,_ Tamsin."

The blonde sighed, before giving in and sitting but the brunette was already making her way up the stairs.

"Where are you-"

"Stay."

Tamsin sighed, shoulders slouching, never too keen on being bossed around, the brunette always being her one exception but complying nonetheless.

...

Tamsin desperately bit her tongue, her patients wearing thin to being silent as Kenzi requested, the brunette herself tending to the cuts on the blonde's face.

"Kenz-"

"Whathappened, Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie sighed, she knew her attempts weren't going to go anywhere until she answered the brunette's question.

"Well-" She hissed as the alcoholic wipe touched a particular cut just above her eyebrow, the blonde winced, sighing. "I...I was boxing again..."

Kenzi shook her head, gently wiping at the dried blood below the blonde's nose. "I swear to god, Tamsin...What the h*ll is wrong with you? You told me you'd stop."

"And I did!" The Valkyrie sighed, grabbing the brunette's hands in hers to stop her movements as beautiful multi-colored eyes meant blueish green. "I promise I did and I tried too just walk it off, but when that didn't work well...all I could think about was how you were angry at me...a-and I was angry at you for being angry at me, so I went down to the gym, I'm used too taking out my anger on punching bags."

The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes before pulling her hands out of the blonde's (Reluctantly) and continuing tending to the Valkyrie. "I take it, a punching bag didn't do this too you."

Tamsin snorted, eyes partially gleaming with pride. "Yeah...well, you should see the other guys."

The upset brunette decided to ignore that comment, quickly finishing off wiping the blood off the blonde's face and butterfly bandaging her cuts.

"Up." She leaned over, tilting the Valkyrie's head up, observing her nose before sighing. "It's broken." She let go of the blonde's chin.

Tamsin nodded, closing her eyes to brace herself. "Okay, go ahead."

"No."

The Valkyrie opened her eyes, eyebrow raising curiously.

"No?"

Kenzi stood up straight, crossing arms. "No. I am not setting your nose back Tamsin, I'm not gonna watch you in pain, if you want your nose reset, ask Bo to do it; she's up stairs."

"Kenz..." The Valkyrie stood to her full height.

"No." The brunette immediately backed away. "Why are you not healing again?"

The Valkyrie gave her a half amused look. "I did, trust me. It wasn't just a broken nose and a couple cuts, here and there when I left..." The blonde stepped closer, backing the brunette into the counter. "Maybe my nose isn't healing properly because of you."

"Me?"

Tamsin nodded, arms wrapping themselves around the brunette's waist. "Yeah, you. Maybe it's not healing, cause you won't forgive me." her eyebrows rose.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Nice try." The brunette pushing the blonde away, despite herself and made her way to the stairs, leaving a bewildered Tamsin behind.

-/-

"You want me to reset her nose...?" The Succubus questioned, eyebrows raising incredulously.

"Bo, can you please? I just...I just really don't wanna be _here_ right now."

"Um...I'm right here."

Both turned towards the Valkyrie, narrowing their eyes, seeing the hurt look on the blonde's features, Kenzi turned the other way.

Tamsin put her hands up in surrender, twisting on the stool. "By all means, carry on."

Bo rolled her eyes, turning back towards her friend and laying a hand on her shoulders. "Go ahead, Kenz. I got it."

The brunette nodded softly, before making her way towards and up the stairs.

Tamsin frowned, she could've sworn she saw tears in the brunette's eyes and painting her cheeks as she left.

The Valkyrie turned to find the Succubus glaring at her.

 _"Well, this'll be fun."_

...

Tamsin groaned, making her way to the couch and settling. "You had _way_ too much fun doing that."

Bo rolled her eyes, throwing the ice pack to the sitting blonde."Yeah...well you made my best friend cry." She took her seat beside of the Valkyrie.

Tamsin held the ice bag to her nose, wincing. "Don't be so droll Bo, You think I'm happy about that. I didn't mean too..." The Valkyrie's voice softened immensely, staring down at the floor and letting out a defeated sigh. "I love Kenzi so much. I just, I-I don't know I-"

"Well that's a first." Bo cut off, raising amused eyebrows. "You're speechless."

The blonde didn't even spare a glance to the teasing brunette.

"Bo...h-how does she truly feel? I mean I can only surmise how she feels because she won't talk to me but...you know don't you? She talks to you?"

"I uh...know she's angry."

This time the Valkyrie did look up, throwing the brunette a spiteful glance. "Oh, right. What gave you that impression, Bo; When she refused to even look at me or maybe the fact that she's been ignoring me for the past week." She sighed, dropping her hard gaze and staring back at the ground. "She hates me."

Bo's eyebrows furrowed, so far every insult the blonde threw at her was different...had no bite, only defeat and a tinge of rejection.

The Succubus laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder, making her look up at her suddenly. Bo sighed. "Look, she doesn't _hate_ you...she's just a little upset and confused."

Tamsin's eyebrows rose and Bo rolled her eyes. "Okay, a lot of upset; But the point is...Kenzi's my best friend and for some vacuously reason she fell in love with _you_...I mean seriously _you_ of  all people-"

The Valkyrie growled. "To the point."

Bo shook her head, laying her hand back into her lap. "The point is that she loves you and you love her, yes you messed up but you have to fight for her or she's going to keep ignoring you, you need to make her understand your intentions and apologize for assuming the worst of you claiming her, Tamsin, you gave up five-hundred years for my best friend and that's sweet and _stupid_ but not telling her about it was just as thoughtless towards her feelings."

Tamsin sighed, silent musing. "You think she'll talk to me?"

"Not a chance."

-/-

Tamsin knocked on the familiar door at the beginning of the stairs. "Kenzi..."

There was a noise on the other side of the door before it went silent. "Go. away!"

"I'm not going away, Kenzi."

She heard the brunette sigh on the other side of the door. "Well, I'm not opening the door."

Leaning her forehead against the door, the Valkyrie sighed; closing her eyes. "Then, I'll stay." She turned around, sliding her back down the door and bringing her knees up to her chest. "I'll stay here all night, okay?...cause I _do_ love you, Kenz...and I'm not leaving you; not now, not ever."

"If you loved me so much, you wouldn't have lied to me! You would have told me the same day you made that stupid deal! Did you ever even consider how I would feel about this!?"

 _"So much for not a chance at talking to me."_

Tamsin frowned at the muffled sob she heard through the door.

"Kenz, I wanted too protect you, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'd never do that too you...and I _know_ what I did was stupid but I _won't_ regret it, Kenzi. I regret not considering your feelings before all this and I regret not telling you about it sooner and hurting your feelings, for that I'm sorry but I love you...I didn't think claiming you was an option back then, okay? I didn't think you'd want me to claim you and I sure as h*ll didn't know you were in love with me just as much."

There was silence on the other end, distant sounds of sniffling.

Tamsin sighed, leaning her head in her knees. "Kenzi...I absolutely cannot live without you, you are my world and my everything, and I know I'll probably do more stupid and reckless things and you'll get angry at me for it but I...I need you Kenz, and I really want you to forgive me."

Tamsin heard the door click behind her and gradually rose, standing in front of the door as it opened slowly to reveal the tearful brunette.

The Valkyrie instinctively moved in closer just as the brunette launched herself in the blonde's arms. "I forgive you, you idiot."

Tamsin sighed in relief, holding the blonde in her tight, warm embrace. "Really?"

The Valkyrie felt the brunette nod into her shoulder, a vice grip around the blonde's neck.

The blonde hesitated. "Kenz...I promise I won't purposefully put myself into danger again but-"

"I know." The brunette sighed contently into her neck. "I know, It's your job not to mention all the dangers of you just being...well, _you;_ but you _cannot_ do it for me, not anymore Tamsin, I don't want you dying for me."

"Kenz...you know I can't promise you that." The blonde almost whimpered, resting her chin atop the brunette's head. "Please don't make me."

And Kenzi should've known, the Valkyrie was stubborn and most definitely inflexible when it came to her protection.

Something the brunette both endearingly relished and detested fiercely.

The only reason the brunette relented for then, just choosing to snuggle closer, submitting into the blonde's protective embrace.

"Fine..." She'd whispered tentatively, then shaking her head. "But the next time you do this...God! I swear, Tamsin. I will kill you! You hear me!?"

The brunette eyes shone with tears over the blonde's shoulder. "I will literally _kill_ you!"

Holding the brunette closer, the blonde didn't make the trouble in arguing with the brunette that her not getting herself killed was the whole point of their previous frustration.

The Valkyrie only laughed lightly, tears threatening to spill of her on eyes.

Besides, she didn't mind the brunette actually worrying about _her_ every once in a while.

"I love you, Kenz..."

...

Sniffling and finally lifting her head from the blonde's shoulder, the brunette eyed her wearily. "So-so, what happens now?"

The Valkyrie smiled softly. "Well...now, now we forget. We forget about this whole deal mess, the arguing, this whole week, and we just do something to focus on _us._ Right now...and I know just the thing."

"And what's that?"

The Valkyrie grinned. "Well...it just occurred to me that I owe _someone,_ I full season of 'Teen Wolf'." The Valkyrie's eyebrows rose questioningly. "I couldn't think of a better time than now, can you?"

A matching grin spread across the brunette's features, instinctively clinging onto the blonde's arm.

"Not at all."

-/-

"I've missed you so much this week, Tam-Tam. Thank you for staying tonight."

Tamsin rose amused eyebrows, arms sliding around the brunette's waist, holding her in the spooning position. "Kenzi...you _do_ know I wasn't leaving you either way, right? I've missed you too."

Kenzi laughed and squirmed, moving backwards and closer into the blonde's warmth. "Yeah, I know...but it's polite."

The Valkyrie behind her snorted in disbelief. "Since when?"

"Hey!" The brunette swatted the blonde's arm around her waist. "I'm plenty of polite and every bit of nice."

 _"And naughty."_ Tamsin added in her thoughts, smirking internally.

Laying a gentle kiss along the brunette's neck, the Valkyrie closed her eyes.

"Believe me, I know...you think I'd give up five-hundred years for nothing?"

A sharp elbow to the blonde's...Kenzi might say, _very_ toned abs; almost wiped the smirk off the Valkyrie's face, _almost_.

The brunette hastily moved from the blonde's embrace, forcing the Valkyrie to remove her arms from around her waist.

Tamsin groaned, eyebrows furrowing. "Babe..."

" _No_ , don't joke about that, I'm _still_ mad at you." Kenzi wrapped her own arms around herself, not turning to face the sulking fae.

"Kenz..." The blonde groaned once more, holding her arms out for the woman. "Please...I'm sorry, baby."

The brunette sighed, 'reluctantly' snuggling further back into the blonde's front. "Only, cause I'm cold."

The Valkyrie grinned as she felt the brunette relax in her embrace.

"I can live with that."

 **Author's Note: How'd you like it? Hot - Cold?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Girl: Tamsin & Kenzi**

 **Author's Note: The difference between dying and never being born...you've lived if you've died.**

Ch 6

Kenzi moved around the kitchen, as music played in her ear-buds, semi-dancing as she laid bacon on two plates before going back to mixing eggs in the serving bowl.

The thrilled brunette smiled too herself, feeling domestic was oddly comforting not to mention rapturous.

The woman danced along too the music, stirring; momentarily forgetting about the pancakes being heated on the stove before-

The brunette squeaked, skidding over to the burning pancakes anxiously and turning off the stove.

Hastily, attempting at swiping the smoke from the air before the smog came into contact with the smoke detectors. "Oh, F*ck, F*ck, F*ckity, F*ck, F*ck m-

Arms came around the brunette's waist from behind. "Ohh, baby I love it when you when you talk dirty to me." The person nuzzled her neck, lovingly.

The brunette giggled. " _That_ wasn't dirty talk you perv." She finally leaned back into the embrace, giving up on the smoke.

Tamsin leaned her chin on the brunette's shoulder, picking up one of the discarded ear-buds, chuckling.

 _"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends."_

Kenzi suddenly spun in the blonde's embrace as the Valkyrie grinned, barely containing her laughter."Are...Are you listening too 'W-wannabe' by the 'Spice Girls'?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, fighting off her own smile. "Oh shut up! Nineties music was cool in the-"

"Nineties?" The Valkyrie cut in eyes lit up.

Kenzi almost returning the blonde's enthusiasm but suddenly remembering the burned pancakes pushed the Valkyrie away.

The brunette turned back to the stove, pulling a tray full of bacon out of the oven as Tamsin took her seat on the stool near the counter.

"God!" The woman's sudden frustrated change of mood, made the blonde's attention perk up. Peeking over the brunette's shoulder and wincing at the burned...well, everything on the counter.

She groaned, frowning before spinning to face the sitting blonde. "Tamsin, _what_ are we gonna cook for the kids?"

This caused the Valkyrie to snort. "Oh, you mean our non-existent awe-inspiring; more than abnormal, less than normal kids. You're oh so lovably fond with." The Valkyrie smirked. "Come on, just face it babe."

The blonde's comment made the brunette's eyebrows furrow suspiciously. "Face what?"

Tamsin licked her lips. "You're just not the domesticated type...I mean, not in the whole cooking, cleaning sense at least, but you could definitely give off the wife vibe if wanted."

"Was that a proposal?" The brunette rose a teasing eyebrow, expecting the blonde to splutter nervously at the question.

The Valkyrie only smirked, almost expecting it."That depends, did you just say kids, with an s, as in more than one?"

Luckily, Kenzi was also ready for the counter attack. "Yeah...I did. I want six."

This time the Valkyrie did splutter, eyes widening anxiously. "S-six?"

The brunette turned around to finishing placing the food on plates smirking but not before the blonde caught the teasing glint in her eyes.

Tamsin grinned, eyes narrowing slightly as she came up behind the brunette once more, putting her hands on her waist. "That was _not_ very nice _or_ funny, Ms. Malikov..."

Kenzi only giggled uncontrollably in response. "I'm...I'm laughing." The brunette smirked, turning her body to face the blonde, holding up a piece of bacon to the Valkyrie. "Alright, alright. Taste this."

Tamsin eyed the pork wearily before urging forward and taking the small fragment into her mouth.

The blonde cringed as she bit into the slice, crunching at its burnt parts.

She saw her mate's light features drop immensely. "You don't like it."

It was a statement not a question.

Tamsin's eyes widened. "No, no. Maybe that was just a bad piece...Let me just uh..." She reached over the brunette's shoulder for a non-burned piece of pancake. "This looks...tasty."

The Valkyrie swallowed hard, smiling reassuringly before biting into it.

Kenzi's face lit up in hope when the blonde didn't cringe a second time. "So..."

Tamsin shook her head, eyes squeezing shut as she swallowed before opening them. "Sorry, babe."

The brunette groaned once more, frowning. "Tam-Tam, You've really got too learn to lie to me."

Tamsin's eyebrows rose.

" _When_ it's beneficial and soothing." The brunette finished causing the blonde to smirk.

"For you?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case..." The blonde moved in closer, arms wounding themselves around the brunette's waist. "You're cooking was as good as the famous Emeril lagasse's, dare I say it...even better."

The brunette rolled her eyes amused, leaning in to kiss the Valkyrie's cheek anyway, smirking. "I can't cook and no offense, but you're better off fruitarian or raw vegan."

The Valkyrie let out a shocked dramatic gasp, untangling herself from the brunette and sitting back on the stool. "I am not."

"Mhm..." The brunette looked back to the monstrosity on the stove, sighing. "Tam-Tam, our kids are going to starve..."

"They're not gonna starve, babe..."

"They are our kids, Tamsin. What are we gonna do in the future when they want one of those domestic home-cooked family-styled meals you see on television...Tamsin, what if they hate us, or worse, what if they just hate _me_!?"

The Valkyrie snorted. "Babe, you're exaggerating; _No_ , they're not going too hate us or _you_ for that matter; They're not even born yet, don't worry so much...our future kids are going too love us, their going to love you; and I guarantee Bo and you a little more because you two are going too spoil the little brats-"

The look the brunette shot at her was not a pleasing one.

Tamsin covered. "I mean, _kids_... and we won't have too worry about cooking cause we can just make Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's order out nights, and if all else fails...we always have a Bo to blackmail and guilt into cooking for us...I heard Dyson's a good cook too."

Smiling, Kenzi strode over to the blonde, standing in between her legs and laying her hands on either side of the Valkyrie's face to kiss her. "You're a genius...what would I do without you?"

The blonde winked, smirking. "Who knows?"

Kenzi sighed, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Bo's right." The brunette pulled away and turned around to start putting the food away and dumping...safe to say most of it."Tamsin. You're ego has definitely enlarged."

The Valkyrie rose up to her full height. "And what's wrong with that? The kids are gonna need in idol too look up too as they grow."

"Boasting in the middle of a disagreement about boasting, something only _you_ can pull off." The brunette shut the fridge, turning to face the blonde. "I can only hope that our kids _don't_ take after _all_ your 'Amazing' character traits."

The Valkyrie laid a dramatic hand to her chest. "You know, that hurt, babe. What's wrong with taking after me?" The blonde pouted causing the brunette to frown, moving closer to wrap her arms around the Valkyrie's neck.

"Awww...Tam-Tam. Nothing's wrong with that; You're brave, protective, loyal, and responsible, not to mention endearing."

The blonde's eyes gleamed with pride.

" _But."_

Tamsin bit her lip. "But...?"

" _But, y_ ou're also; reckless, heedless for yourself, stubborn as h*ll, and unbelievably rash." The brunette pecked her girlfriend's lips. "Tamsin, I love all those sides of you, the good and bad...but I will _not_ have my little girl or little boy, driving off cliffs miraculously."

Tamsin winced as the brunette strode away from her embrace and back to the stove.

The Valkyrie groaned, she should've seen that one coming.

The brunette did surprisingly well when it came to holding grudges.

"Oh come on, babe. I thought we were _over_ that."

...

Bo rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room, stopping in her tracks at the sight. "Of _course_ you're still here." She fixed the blonde with a look. "You know just because I gave you advice last night, that didn't mean you had a free over night pass to stay here."

Tamsin smirked from the couch, kicking her feet up on the coffee table. "Aww...did you miss me, Succubus?"

Bo rolled her eyes once more, knocking the blonde's legs off their table before moving into the kitchen. "Don't flatter yourself, you neanderthal. That advice was for Kenzi's sake, not yours...where is Kenz, anyway?"

The Valkyrie shook her head from the couch. "Keep telling yourself that, and if you must know she's in the shower, she takes longer than you getting ready; I went home, got ready, and made it back here in record time."

Bo snorted with a soft laugh, opening the fridge. "Yeah well, its all in the Kenzi Malikov package deal. You sure you're ready for that?"

"Born ready."

"Yeah, I bet..." The brunette trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as she finally took in sight of the kitchen.

The Succubus rolled her eyes, shutting the fridge. _"Figures...they've been cooking again."_

"So...you two going out for breakfast again, I see."

"Yep."

" _Seriously_? You two need to take a class. What are you going to feed your poor kids?"

The Valkyrie decided on leaving out the part on blackmailing and guilting the brunette into doing it for them.

Tamsin shrugged nonchalantly. "Takeout and blackmailing Dyson."

Bo let out a laugh, putting the juice back in the fridge. "Well, good luck with that. Maybe Auntie Bo will come over and cook every once in a while."

 _"She has no idea."_

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde shrugged, before standing up from the couch and stretching. "I'm gonna go up to check on, Kenz. And _no_ you're not invited to come with us for breakfast."

Bo sneered as the Valkyrie began to climb the stairs before turning back to the counter to finish off her juice.

She heard the stairs creak but didn't turn too look back.

"And, Bo..." She heard the blonde clear her throat with obvious discomfort. "Thanks for the uh...advice."

With that, the Valkyrie quickly took her leave back up the steps.

In the kitchen, Bo's eyebrows rose bewildered. The Succubus both internally smirked and cringed.

 _"What the_ _h*ll_ _is Kenzi doing to that Valkyrie?"_

[-/- Line Break -:- T&K -/-]

Tamsin slid into the booth, along side her girlfriend. "What part of ' _No_ you're not invited to breakfast with us, Bo' did you not understand?"

Sliding into the booth across from the couple, the Succubus only smirked, eyebrows raising. "Oh really? Cause I was under the impression you _wanted_ me too come...you know, after the whole 'Thanks for the advice Bo' thing."

Kenzi stiffened, a growing smile on her face. "Wait. You actually thanked Bo for something?"

Tamsin keeping her eyes narrowed at the Succubus. "Shut up, Bo."

"Oh come off it, Tamsin. _You_ are going soft."

"I'm not going soft."

Bo gave a unconvincing look.

Tamsin glowered, turning towards her girlfriend. "Kenz? You think I'm going soft?"

The brunette's gaze altered between the blonde and her best friend anxiously, biting her lip. "Well..."

"Can I take your order?"

Kenzi took a relieved breath. _"Saved by the waitress."_

Though, Tamsin's eyes only stayed on hers curiously.

"I uh... I have to use the bathroom, Tamsin. You want too let me out?"

The Valkyrie nodded, slowly standing to let the brunette out as she watched her mate quickly stand and walk away.

Tamsin shot Bo a look and the Succubus shot her another 'I told you so' look back.

Bo was the first to look away, smiling up at the patiently waiting waitress. "Um...I would like the 'Sirloin tips and eggs' please, a side of Belgian waffles."

"And, I would like the breakfast omelette with a side of eggs." Tamsin added, avoiding eye contact with the waitress staring so intensely at her.

"And your friend?" The woman referred to Kenzi.

Tamsin and Bo stared at each other questioningly.

 _"She's your girlfriend."_

 _"She's your best friend."_

It was Bo who finally spoke up. "She'll have the same as me. Thank you."

The waitress finished off writing their order, clicking her tongue. "Mhm..." She mused before leaning over to grab their menus, giving Tamsin a good bit of view of the blonde's cleavage.

Bo's eyes narrowed as the waitress leaned back, eyes locking with the Valkyrie's.

"So, Tamsin huh?"

Tamsin cautiously smiled a bit at the woman. "Um, uh...yeah."

The blonde winked flirtatiously. "Well..." She grinned and pulled a pen from her apron, reaching over to take the Valkyrie's hand. "My name is Madison." The pen strode smoothly over Tamsin's palm. "But _you,_ can call me...anytime." The waitress finished her handiwork, clicking the pen and giving the Valkyrie one last seductive wink before walking off with just a _little_ to much sway in her hips.

Tamsin's eyebrows almost comically as she stared in the direction the blonde was just in, that was until there was a harsh blow to her arm, snapping her out of her daze.

"Ow! Bo, what the h*ll!?"

Bo only fixed her with a look. "Tamsin!"

"Geez, Bo. I wasn't staring, I was just lost in thought."

"Tamsin, the blonde b*tch was flirting with you, _and_ she just gave you her number."

Tamsin's glanced at her hand, leaning back against the booth, and rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I know that; I was there."

Bo's eyebrows rose as she leaned across the booth. "So, you're totally going to tell Kenz, right?"

"No."

"What?"

" _No_ , Bo. Neither are you."

"And why not? That b*tch just made a move on my best friends girlfriend, she's going down."

Tamsin rolled her eyes once more, already itching to wipe the number off her palm. "Bo, that's just gonna stir up drama. It was nothing, okay? And Kenzi's not gonna find out, cause the numbers coming off." The Valkyrie reached across the table to grab a napkin-"

"Hey! What'd you guys order for me?"

The sudden intrusion made the blonde and the Succubus jumped simultaneously, both heads snapping up to look at the awaiting brunette.

Tamsin hastily closed her left hand into a fist, standing up so the brunette could slide into the booth and join them.

Kenzi's eyebrows furrowed. "Geez, guys. You two jumped like I was your death reaper...everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Of course."

-:- -/- -:- -/- -:-

"I am going to **rip** her bleach blonde head off!"

Bo's eyes widened as she hastily grabbed at her friends arm, pulling her back down to the booth. "Woah, Kenz...what is this about?"

"That whore of a waitress, slutting herself around my girlfriend!"

Bo's eyebrows rose, moving in closer. "So, she told you about that? The whole flirting, giving Tamsin her number on her hand thing?"

"What!?"

Bo cringed. "Wait...so she didn't tell you?"

Kenzi glowered. "No. _I_ was talking about that." The brunette pointed behind them.

Bo's head turning to see the Valkyrie obviously attempting too pay and the waitress _way_ too far into the blonde's personal space.

Bo shook her head, arms crossing.

"That b*tch."

"Bo..."

"Hey, Kenz. I wanna go over there and take that b*tch down just as much as you do but-"

"Alright, I'm ready."

Kenzi looked up, narrowing her eyes up at the blonde, standing up.

Tamsin's eyebrows rose. "Uh...babe?"

The Valkyrie glanced over the brunette's shoulder to see the brunette Succubus with a slight guilty look on her face yet again.

 _"For the love of g-"_

"Tamsin..." Kenzi took the blonde's hand in her own before holding it up.

Just as clear as day, the scribed digits were still on the Valkyrie's hand as the brunette studied it.

Tamsin glared over at Bo before the gaze softened as it landed on her girlfriends. "Kenz, let's not do anything-"

All sentence was lost on the now fuming brunette as she stormed away from the two, heading in the direction of the waitress.

"Tamsin..."

"Shut it, Bo." Tamsin's eyes flicked over to the Succubus before returning to the waitress and her girlfriend.

Bo winced. "Well, hey. It looks like their only arguing right now...maybe nothings-" The brunette cringed at the sudden distinctive resounding of a slap being heard around the vicinity.

Tamsin also flinched at the sound, watching her brunette girlfriend walk away without a scratch...which was more than she could say for the blonde waitress.

Bo rubbed her on cheek. "Geez...I feel like a _felt_ that from here."

Tamsin winced, nodding in agreement.

:::::::::::-:::::::::::

Kenzi sighed as she finally dropped into her bed, curling up with her phone in hand.

The brunette had had a particularly long day after the morning fiasco in the restaurant, not to even mention the case she'd went on with Bo...alone, after Tamsin had went too work.

The brunette had been knocked unconscious _twice,_ having to deal with the... _whatever_ it was they fault, the name pronunciation was hard enough as it was and the ex-thief already had an oncoming headache storming in.

The brunette was sure the only thing that would give her h*ll was the two visible cuts across her cheeks, they weren't going to sit well with a certain blonde Valkyrie and she knew it.

"Babe!?"

Kenzi groaned, closing her eyes at the sudden loud burst; holding the ice pack to her head.

"Up here!"

Footsteps were heard skipping up the stairs just as Tamsin entered the brunette's room.

"Hey..." The Valkyrie's voice trailed off with recognition and Kenzi figured she'd already noticed the ice pack to her head and the cuts on her face. "Kenz, what happened?"

Without opening her eyes, she heard the blonde scurry over to the bed, standing over her.

"Tamsin...nothing happened. I mean, something definitely happened but _nothing_ you need to 'Take care of' okay?"

The Valkyrie's jaw clenched at the very thought of anyone or _anything_ hurting her mate. "Kenz..."

"No, Tamsin. You promised...and anyway, Bo took care of it and I feel okay, well...I'm not dying, so that's a plus."

"You two are working on cases by yourselves again?"

The brunette's eyes squinted open slowly, giving the blonde a slight guilty look. "Noooo..."

Tamsin glared.

Kenzi pouted, holding out her arms. "I have a smashing headache and I feel as though I need my brave and _forgiving_ Valkyrie by my side, cuddle with me Tamsin?"

The move was so kiddish and lovable, the blonde couldn't help the smirk on her face as she lowered herself down to hover above the pleased brunette. "You're adorable at making me cave all the time like this..." She tapped the beaming woman's nose before crashing down beside of the brunette on her back sighing. "...its terrifying...hey, you sure you're o-"

Rolling over, the brunette cuddled into the blonde's side. "Let's just forget about me for a while? Talk about something else."

The brunette could almost feel the Valkyrie's obvious hesitation. "Kenz...you're hurt."

"I've been hurt before, as I said before I'm not dying. It's just a few cuts and a headache, which is more than I could say for _somebody_ yesterday." The brunette shifted too look up at the Valkyrie. "No more worrying, okay? I'm with you, here in your arms. No place I'd rather be."

Sighing, the blonde leaned down before pressing a quick kiss to the brunette's lips. "You know...you're very good at that."

"Good at what?"

"Sucking up."

Tamsin grinned, feeling the sudden vibrating rhythm through her chest as the brunette giggled. "I know. I can be very...persuasive." The brunette suddenly looked up at the blonde, shooting her a _very_ alluring gaze, tempting the Valkyrie.

"Hey, I thought you had a headache, not feeling your best?"

Leaning up, lips hovering over the blonde's. Kenzi's eyebrows rose, a seductive smirk playing her features.

"Well...I definitely could be feeling better."

-/- - -/-

Tamsin's arms wound themselves around the brunette's waist, spooning her.

Both completely out of breath.

"Tamsin...don't." Kenzi audibly moaned as the Valkyrie rubbed up against her a**.

The Valkyrie grinned. "I'm not, I swear. I'm done."

"Mhm..." Was her only response as the brunette pushed back against the blonde.

"You know, for someone not trying to start anything..." The Valkyrie trailed off, causing Kenzi to grin before turning in the blonde's arms so the Valkyrie was on her back and the brunette's arms were around her mid-section.

The brunette sighed in the silence, eyeing the blonde inquisitively. "So...about that waitress earlier today.."

"You really wanna talk about her after what we just did?"

Kenzi glared up at her. "I'm serious, Tamsin."

The blonde let out a breathy chuckle, holding her hands out defensively. "Hey, look." She held out her now clear of pen left hand. "Nothing, alright?"

Nodding, the brunette let out a shaky breath. "Yeah...sorry for the whole ordeal earlier, I wasn't angry at you, I just-I don't know, I couldn't control it, that b*tch-"

"Woah, woah. Kenz, it's alright." The Valkyrie calmed the brunette, before shrugging."It's fine, Kenz. Besides...you know I think it's hot when you're jealous." The blonde teased, kissing the top of the brunette's head gently. "Believe me, I've been waiting too do what I just did too you, _all_ day."

Kenzi slapped the blonde's arm lightly. "Stop that...and I _wasn't_ jealous."

Tamsin grinned, wounding her own arms around the brunette, leaning closer too whisper in her ear. "Well...even if you _weren't_ jealous, if you were, I just want to you too know that you don't have too be, like _ever...c_ ause I swear I only have eyes for you babe."

The Valkyrie closed her eyes, sighing and holding the woman just a little closer. "Goodnight, Kenz."

Suddenly feeling the familiar overwhelming sensation of warmth and love feel her heart, the brunette smiled a bit blushing, snuggling closer into the blonde's comforting side.

"Goodnight, Tamsin."

 **Author's Note: Well...sayonara fellow readers, until next time...Oh and don't die before you review.**

~ P.S : Ya gotta love people...eh, sometimes.


End file.
